Rolling-Girl Luka-Ver
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: A MilkuxLuka story based on the song Rolling Girl. This story is written in two versions. One from Miku's point of view and the other from Luka's. You don't need to read both of them to understand the story. But it's recommended if you want the whole view.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Megurine Luka. I am a third year in high school and one of the little more popular girls in school. This is the story about how I met a little rolling girl that changed my life forever.

"Luka!"  
It was monday and I was on my way to school. My childhood friend Lily came running towards me.  
"Good morning Luka." she said and arrived next to me.  
"Morning Lily." I answered.  
We started talking about what we had done during the weekend as we always did. But after a short while something caught my eye. A small girl wearing the same school uniform as me and Lily. But she had a lot of bandages.

Lily had noticed that I had stopped listening to her, so she asked me. "What are you looking at Luka?"  
I pointed at the girl and asked." Who is she?"  
Lily looked at where I was pointing and answered." Ah, I think that is Hatsune Miku in the second year."  
"Why does she have all those bandages?" I asked.  
"I think it´s because she is being bullied a lot." Lily answered.  
"Is she being bullied?" I said, looking back at is so sad. I thought to myself  
We did not talk so much more about it. We arrived at school and met up with the rest of our friends, and started our classes.

But I could not stop thinking of her. Was she really bullied as much as Lily said? And why did no one do anything about it? I really want to help her somehow, I thought and looked out the window.  
And just then I saw her. Running out from the school and towards the back of gym.  
I need to go to her I thought to myself.  
"Teacher!?"  
"Yes! What is it Miss Megurine?" the teacher answered.  
"I feel a little sick, can I go to see the nurse?" I asked  
"Yes of corse. You can go." he answered.  
And I went off to go to Miku.

When I arrived I found her sitting on the ground, leaning towards the wall.  
She was crying.  
"Um, Hi." I said when I stopped next to her.  
She looked up at me with big sad eyes and said." Are you here to laugh at me as well?"  
"No! Why would I do that?" I answered, surprised at her question.  
"That is what everyone does. Laugh and call me things." she said looking back down on the ground.  
"Why would they do such things?" I said, now looking at all her bandages.  
She looked back up at me and said " Hell if I know."  
I looked back in her sad eyes and said." Are they the people that is behind all those bandages?"  
"I don´t know what you are after here. I'm not even sure that I can trust you." she said, her eyes turning a little more serious.  
A natural question seen that we had just met.  
"Well, I can understand that you don´t trust me. And it may take some time for that. But all I can say is that I want to be your friend and help you." I said.  
I did not know how she was going to react to what I just said but I meant what I just said.

She seemed very surprised about this, which was understandable.  
"You want to be my friend?" she stuttered finally.  
"Yes! I do." I said with big smile.  
The word friend seemed very unfamiliar to her, or at least she had not heard it spoken in this way looked as if she was trying to hold in her tears when she heard that someone wanted to be your friend when you have none  
I could not take that sad face like that. So I laid my arms around her. and said." It´s okay to cry."  
and her tears just poured out. She let it all out.  
And I chose not to say anything. I just continued to hold her.  
She calmed down after awhile. And we decided to stand up. But when I helped her up. I noticed that she felt pain in her left wrist.  
"Did you hurt this today." I asked, carefully holding her wrist.  
She nodded with still some tears in her eyes.

"Lets go to the nurse and get a bandage on that." I said and dragged her a little in her other arm.  
She seemed not to resist to the idea, she just went along with it.  
"Oh by the way, my name is Luka, Megurine Luka from 3A." I said on the way. I had forgotten to introduce myself before.  
"I know, and mine is Miku, Hatsune Miku from 2E." she replied. And I don't think she noticed it herself, but she was smiling.

When we arrived at the nurses office, we met some other students that was leaving. They seemed to look very confused over seeing me with Miku. We decided to ignore them and went we entered the nurse also seemed surprised. But not that Miku was there. No but that I was there.

While the nurse helped her. Miku explained what had happened earlier today.  
"How can the school just let this go on like this?" I said in anger when Miku had finished.  
"The school have tried once to fix it, but to no use. So they have just given up on helping her. The nurse replied with a sad look.  
"They said that they have tried a few different ways,but now it is up to me to do the rest." Miku continued.  
My anger only grew bigger after Miku had said that. How Can the school say something like? To just abandon a student like that. But i let go a bit of my anger and said." I promise that I will never give up on you." I smiled at her.  
I could see her eyes tear up. But just as I was going to hug her the nurse said.  
" You two can go home now I report both of you as sick."  
And we left the nurse office.

We first went to my locker so I could get my things. Miku did not seem like she wanted go to her locker. So we just left school.  
"Do your parents know about what happens in school?" I asked on the way.  
"No, they do not." she replied and looked up at me.  
I looked worried at her and said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because they are travelling for the most part for their jobs. And when they are at home I tell them nothing about it." she continued.  
So she just kept quiet at home and just pretend everything is okay, when her parents are at home.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked after a while.  
She looked down at the ground and answered," I don't know. "  
We were now in front of her house.  
"If you do come, find me, okay." I said and looked at her with a smile.  
"I will." She replied as she tried to smile.  
"See you then. Goodbye and be well, Miku." I said. But before she was able to reply I said.  
" Or if you do not come tomorrow, can I come by here?."  
"Yes that is okay." she replied.  
"Okay then. Goodbye, see you tomorrow." I said again and waved goodbye.  
"Goodbye Luka." she said as she entered her house.

I started to walk to my house. I promise I will be your friend Miku, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning started the same way as the last.  
I met up with Lily on the way to school.  
"Heard went and became friend with Hatsune Miku from 2E" Lily say after we had walked for a bit.  
"Where did you hear that from?" I asked  
"Many saw you leave school together." She replied.  
"So what she needs a friend" I returned i little irritated.  
"It's nothing wrong with it. It is just so like you to help people." Lily smiled  
I returned the smile.  
"That is one reason we got" Lily said but I interrupted her by saying "We do not talk about that."  
"Oh yeah right sorry." She continued.  
After that we had a little awkward silence. Until Lily broke it.  
"So what are you going to do about the bullying?"  
"I don't know yet. For now I just be a support for her" I replied.  
We continued to talk a little about it the rest of the way to school

The first lecture was in a classroom that was pretty close to the main entrance to school.  
So I saw when Miku arrived.  
It made me smile. Maybe I helped a little after all.

"Hey where are you going Luka?" Lily asked after class.  
"you know where I am going." I replied as I left the classroom  
I saw Lily smile on the way out.

When I found Miku. She was surrounded by so called classmates.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I asked when I came closer.  
"Nothing special." One of the girls replied.  
"Is it something we can help you with miss Megurine?" Another said.  
"No. Not from you guys. I came here to meet with Miku." I replied and started to pull Miku away from there.  
"Why Do you want to be with Leek-Girl?" One of the guys said.  
Leek-Girl What kind of name is that? I thought to myself.  
"Is it not obvious she is my friend." I replied with a angry look.  
They did not like that reply. they just stared angry back at us.

We left to a place where there not so many people.  
"Are you okay Miku?" I asked.  
"I'm fine" She replied and looked down on the ground.  
"Do they usually corner you like that?" I asked and looked worried at her.  
"Well it happens once in a while. But what about you?" She replied.  
"Me? What do you mean? " I replied really confused at the question.  
"Won't this cause problems for you? Helping me. Someone who is always bullied. Don't get me wrong I really appreciate you helping me. But for someone with your reputation and popularity. It must cause some problems for you. And I don't want to make the life of my only friend a living hell." She continued with a serious tone.  
I smiled. There she is like me in a way. I thought to myself. I then continued to say. " You are really a kind person Miku. But I don't want you to live in a hell either. And as your friend I am willing to go into that hell of yours and get you out of it."  
She seemed quite taken by those words. She just stood there quiet for a while.  
" The next class is starting soon. Are you free after school?" I asked after a while.  
"Yes." She simply replied.  
"Good! Are you interested to go to a cafe after school?" I continued.  
She seemed conflicted but still answered. "Yes."  
"Then it's decided. Are you going back to class now?" I asked.  
" I don't know yet. They don't seem so happy at me right now." She replied as she tried to smile.  
"Okay. See you later Miku." I said and started to leave.  
"Yeah see you later" She replied and to leave as well. But looked like was going to hide some where.

"I am really starting to hate this school in a way." I said after the second lecture had ended.  
I and Lily started to go to the cafeteria for lunch brake.  
"Wow! That really came out of nowhere." Lily said.  
"Why can the teachers just let bullying go on like this?" I continued.  
"Ah! That is what you meant. Well as long it really don't mess with the education. Well they really don't have to care." Lily replied.  
"Why? Why is that?" I said in a angry tone.  
"Hey! Calm down Luka. Just focus on making it better for her for now." Lily said calmly.  
"Yeah you're right Lily." I said.  
Lily has always been able to calm me down when I started to get angry.  
"Just tell me what happened." She said.  
And I started to explain what had happened.  
"Damn. That is some very heavy stuff" Lily said after I was finished.  
"Yeah. And I don't even know the half of it. How long it has been going on." I said.  
"I'm sure you find a way to fix it all." She said after we had finished eating.  
"We are actually going to my favorite cafe after school" I said on the way to the next lecture.  
"Oh! you mean Two Butterflies?" Lily asked.  
I just nodded and Lily just smiled.

The rest of the lectures just kinda went a long. Nothing really special happened.  
And after I said goodbye to Lily and went to look for Miku.  
I found her at the same spot as yesterday. Behind the gym.  
She was crying when I arrived.  
"Hey Miku!" I said.  
She looked up at me and nodded with teary eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Just some upperclassmen beat me up." She replied and looked down on the ground.  
"They hit you!?" I said with worry in my voice.  
She just nodded.  
"Are you still feeling up to go with me to the cafe?" I asked her.  
"I don't know. They were pretty serious about that I was not aloud to be with you." She replied.  
"Thats not for them to decide and besides where we are going they will not find us." I said.  
"Okay let's go. I don't want to be in school anymore." She said and looked back up at me.  
I just nodded and said "let's go then."

We did not say anything on the way to the cafe.  
I was still thinking about how to help her more. But I decided to let time do it's thing.  
When we arrived at the cafe Two Butterflies.  
I had always loved the sign over the door with one butterfly on each side of the text one teal and one pink.  
"The owners of this place are friends of the family so we are safe here." I said as we entered.  
"Oh You have a new friend Miss Megurine" The waitress said when we had entered.  
"Yes her name is Hatsune Miku. And please call me Luka." I said but was cut of by the waitress that said "Well then Miss Megurine Miss Hatsune we have a free table over there."  
I sighed and we went and sat down at the table that she had pointed out for us.  
When we had started with what we had ordered. We started talking about our intereses.  
One of the things we had in common was that we both had a large interest in music and wanted to get into the music industry after school.  
I started how someone like her was bullied so much. She was such a kind person. And the way I felt being together with her was something I haven't felt like since I was together with.

suddenly Lily entered the cafe. She was completely breathless. It seemed like she had been running.  
"Lily what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Luka, Miku we have problem." She said and looked at us.  
"What kind of problem?" I asked.  
"Miku it your house! " She said and looked at Miku.  
"What about my house?" Miku asked.  
"It's better if you see it." Lily replied.  
We paid for what we had ordered and ran towards Miku's house.

When we arrived it was toilet paper everywhere and a note on the door that said. "WE TOLD YOU NOT MEET HER AGAIN!"  
We were all stunned.  
Why would they all sink so low to do this . All because they did not want Miku to be with me.  
I looked at her. She looked completely destroyed.  
I went and put a hand on her shoulder and said "Miku."  
"Why is this happening to me?" She said as the tears started go down her chins.  
Me and Lily just looked sad and worriedly at her.  
She started to run but I stopped her.  
"Please don't run away Miku!" I said. As my eyes were also filling up with tears.  
"What a hell am I'm going to do! They are not going to stop. Not until they have destroyed the rest of my life" She almost screamed.  
"Miku please you can stay at my place" I said sounding really worried.  
She just nodded and hugged me. Her tears just poured out.  
"We need to tell the police about this." Lily said after a while.  
"Yes. But I think we can not do that at the moment." I said and looked down on Miku which was still crying.  
"Yeah you right let's meet up again tomorrow" Lily said and left.

"So let's go Miku" I said after Lily had left.  
She just sobbed and nodded. And we started to walk towards my house.  
When we arrived. We explained what had happened to my parents. And they said I could stay as long as I wanted.  
We went up to my room. And we sat on the bed. I was still holding me in her arms. I again felt the same thing as before.  
"Is it better now?" I asked after a while.  
"Yes. I think so." She replied.  
"But what will happen now? I really don't want to go back school" She continued.  
"Let's just take one thing at the time. Tomorrow we will try to go and talk to the police Okay." I said.  
"Okay." She replied.  
"let's try and get some sleep now shall we." I said and we started to get ready to go to sleep.  
"Luka" She said when we where laying down.  
"Yes what is it?" I replied.  
"I am really grateful for your helping me" She continued.  
"That is what friends are for." I said.  
Maybe more than friends if I continue to feel like this. I thought to myself as I fallen to sleep. 


End file.
